1958
:Pour consulter la chronologie de production de cette année, voir Chronologie de production pré-Star Trek Evènements * Guerre Froide opposant, sur Terre, le bloc de l'Est (communiste) au bloc de l'Ouest (capitaliste). ( ) .|La période de ce conflit (non-canon) est indiqué à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} ]] * Dwight D. Eisenhower était - depuis 1953 - le 34ème Président des Etats-Unis. ( ) : . La première version (dessin) précisait "The 34th President served from 1953 to 1961. He was a popular leader because of his {...}". La version remasterisée présente une photographie.}} thumb|[[Mao Zedong]] * La Chine était dirigée par Mao Zedong depuis 1949. ( ) .|Sa direction de la Chine (contexte - non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} ]] ]] * Quelques mois après le crash de leur vaisseau près de Carbon Creek (Pennsylvanie) sur Terre, les Vulcains T'Mir, Stron et Mestral sont contactés par le vaisseau ''D'Vahl, indiquant que leur signal de détresse était parvenu jusqu'à Vulcain grâce à un cargo tellarite. :Avant de partir, ayant compris ce que Mestral tentait de lui dire sur l'humanité, T'Mir décida de vendre (à R. Ascher), un matériau inconnu sur Terre, le velcro, pour permettre de financer les études de Jack. :Mestral décida qu'il ne souhaitait pas retourner sur Vulcain, pour continuer à étudier cette espèce émergente à l'aube de progrès sociaux et technologiques. T'Mir déclara alors au capitaine Tellus que celui-ci avait péri lors du crash. :Cet évènement, très bien documenté dans les archives du Directoire des Sciences Vulcaines et du Conseil Spatial Vulcain mais inconnu des Humains, marqua le premier contact non-officiel entre les Humains et les Vulcains. ( ) . Il semble toutefois que le velcro ne se soit développé qu'en 1957-58 aux Etats-Unis après plusieurs années de perfectionnement du processus. Il est donc possible que T'Mir ait vendu cette invention à une petite société américaine, sachant que les Terriens maîtrisaient déjà ladite technologie.}} * Sortie de la chanson "Come Fly with Me". ( ) . L'ouvrage (non-canon) "Star Trek Encyclopedia" (3ème éd. p. 594) indique que cette chanson populaire du 20ème siècle fut composée par James Van Heusen (musique) et Sammy Cahn (paroles), et qu'elle fut interprétée par Vic Fontaine et Frank Sinatra.|Sa date de sortie (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * Guerre du Vietnam. ( ) . En 2268, James T. Kirk faisait référence aux 'guerres de brousse' qui ont eu lieu en Asie au 20ème siècle, dans lesquelles deux superpuissances aidaient et soutenaient des nations antagonistes plus faibles dans le conflit les opposant. Une manifestation américaine anti-guerre est mentionnée en 1967 dans l'épisode .|Ce conflit (non-canon) est indiqué à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} (2000)]] * Naissance de Shannon O'Donnel aux Etats-Unis d'Amérique. ( ) * Naissance de l'américaine Susan J. Helms. ( ) . Visible à l'écran sous plusieurs angles, mais non clairement identifiable, cette information est reprise dans le cadre des politiques d'extrapolation sur la réalité et d'obtention de ressources de production de meilleure qualité.|Sa date de naissance - 26 février - (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * Naissance de l'américaine Ellen Ochoa. ( ) . Visible à l'écran sous plusieurs angles, mais non clairement identifiable, cette information est reprise dans le cadre des politiques d'extrapolation sur la réalité et d'obtention de ressources de production de meilleure qualité.|Sa date de naissance - 10 mai - (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * Naissance de l'américain Prince Rogers Nelson. ( ) .|Sa date de naissance - 7 juin - (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * Naissance du russe Sergei Krikalev. ( ) . Visible à l'écran sous plusieurs angles, mais non clairement identifiable, cette information est reprise dans le cadre des politiques d'extrapolation sur la réalité et d'obtention de ressources de production de meilleure qualité.|Sa date de naissance - 27 août - (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} ]] * Création de la NASA, l'administration gouvernementale responsable du programme spatial des Etats-Unis d'Amérique. ( ) * Démarrage du programme Explorer par la NASA. ( ) .|La date de début du programme (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * Démarrage du programme Pioneer par la NASA. ( ) et Pioneer 10 (1972) est apparue dans .|La date de début du programme (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * Démarrage du programme Mercury par la NASA. ( ) (1969)]] * Mise en service de l'avion de chasse américain F-104 Starfighter par l'US Air Force. ( ) .|Sa date de mise en service (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * Production de voitures de marque Edsel. ( ) |Sa date de production (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * Relocalisation de l'équipe de baseball Giants à San Francisco. ( ) .|Sa date de relocalisation (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} Références ultérieures ]] * En 2364, William Riker demanda une simulation holographique de Bourbon Street Bar à La Nouvelle-Orléans en 1958. ( ) * Dans la simulation holographique Bashir 62, Vic Fontaine, Dean Martin et Frank Sinatra ont misé près de 15 000 $ au blackjack à l'hôtel Sands de Las Vegas. ( ) ---- Observations * Dans notre réalité légèrement différente de celle de ''Star Trek, les évènements réels non-canons suivants, cités dans la saga (romans, comics, ouvrages de référence, ...), se sont produits cette année-là :'' ** ''Décès de personnages réels canons : Tris Speaker, ...'' ** ''Naissance de personnages réels non-canons : Sharon Stone, ...'' ** ''Décès de personnages réels non-canons : ...'' ** ''Autres évènements réels non-canons :'' *** Dirigeants terriens : Jawaharlal Nehru (Premier Ministre d'Inde), Elisabeth II (Reine du Royaume-Uni), Nikita Khrouchtchev (dirigeant de l'URSS), ... Liens externes * * cs:1958 de:1958 en:1958 es:1958 it:1958 nl:1958 sv:1958 Category:Chronologie